memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Fizzbin-Junkie
--D47h0r Talk 21:46, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Willkommen zurück Hallo Pflaume oder jetzt besser gesagt Fizzbin-Junkie, schön das du wieder da bist. Finde es echt klasse das sich jetzt wieder jemand um die ganzen Namenlosen Personen, die ganzen Schauspieler und deren deutsche Sprecher kümmert. Ich wünsch dir wieder viel Spass bei der MA. --Klossi 19:28, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Schön wieder hier zu sein... und ja, es gibt viel zu tun, packen wir's an ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 19:39, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Auch von mir ein herzliches „Willkommen zurück!“ --D47h0r Talk 21:01, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Danke ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 21:30, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Welcher Arzt Hallo. Weißt Du, welcher der beiden Ärzte, er oder er, Zeuge des Streits zwischen Weintraub und Gottlieb war? Dann könnte man das da verlinken (Ein junger Arzt, der Zeuge des Streits ist, meint später …) Beste Grüße--Bravomike 16:40, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ich hab' mir jetzt extra noch mal die DVD rausgekramt. Als Kirk&Co. in den Aufzug kommen, sagt der Schwarzhaarige: Du warst dabei, was war los? (Die Originalversion ist weniger eindeutig: Did you hear anything?), und der Blonde antwortet: Ja, ich war dabei, ich hab' alles gehört. (engl.: I was there. I heard the whole thing.). Und später fragt der Schwarzhaarige ja auch noch mal, was Gottlieb gesagt hat, also hat er es auf jeden Fall nicht mitbekommen.--Bravomike 17:34, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich habe die beiden mal entsprechend verlinkt.--Bravomike 13:05, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Admiral #3 Der Admiral #3 in TVH, wird meines Wissens nach von Judy Levitt gespielt. --Alpha 177 13:03, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hast Recht. Es ist nicht Judy Levitt. Zwar sind zwischen den Aufnahmen 5 Jahre vergangen, doch im direkten Vergleich der Bilder, sieht man es, dass sie es nicht ist. --Alpha 177 13:57, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Zweites Bild in der Vorlage Auf deine Frage mit dem zweiten Bild in der Vorlage, dass hat Shisma raus genommen, ich war zwar dagegen, da ich die Sidebar mit 2 Bildern praktisch fand, aber es hat nichts gebracht, hier steht alles dazu.--Klossi 10:43, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Noch nicht wirklich, aber du weist ja wie es hier ist. Erst wird heftig Diskutiert und meistens verläuft sich das ganze Sache am Ende im Sande. Bei den Sidebars war ich immer der Meinung, dass kurze allgemeine Infos, 2 Bilder (für den Vorher/Nachher Vergleich) und knappe Meta Infos über Schauspieler und Sprecher hinein gehören und das reicht völlig aus. Teilweise war man hier der Meinung man sollte die gesamte Biographie mit einzufügen (was ich persönlich übertrieben finde und die Sidebar unnötig verlängert). Zum Glück ist diese Idee auch im Sande verlaufen und ich habe es auch vermieden solche Infos mit einzufügen. Ich hab in der Diskussion mehrmals wegen den Zweiten Bild Shisma angeschrieben, aber wie du siehst es hat nichts gebracht und irgendwann war es mir egal, da ich weiter an meinen Artikeln arbeiten wollte. --Klossi 11:15, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Eine kleine Bitte Du bist ja so gut im Hochladen von Portraits. Kannst du mir mal dür das Bild ein Bild aus der siebten Staffen von VOY hochladen? --Klossi 13:45, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Dankeschön--Klossi 05:26, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ichie Ich habe im Artikel "Spitzname" "Ichie" und "Q-Boy" aus der Episode Q2 nachgetragen. Wobei die Schreibweise von "Ichie" eher geraten ist. Du kennst dich ja vielleicht soweit besser aus um mir sagen zu können, 1. gibt es bei st-minutiae.com auch die Drehbücher zu Star Trek: Voyager und 2. wie ich dort dieses Drehbuch finden könnte. Vielen Dank im Voraus. -Zwerch 18:29, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Fehlerhafte Bilder Kannst du nochmals das Bild Datei:Montgomery Scott 2267.jpg hochladen, da dieses Bild nicht angezeigt wird. --Klossi (Diskussion) 11:53, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hey grüss dich nochmals, kannst du auch mal wegen diesem Bild Datei:Mitglied 6 Sicherheitsteam Enterprise-A 2287.jpg nachschauen, da dieses auch nicht angezeigt wird.--Klossi (Diskussion) 21:27, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Darstellerliste DS9 Danke erstmal für deine Mühe bei den Darstellern von DS9. Das ist sicher etwas, was bisher noch gefehlt hat. Jetzt kommst du ja bald zu Staffel 5. Wenn du bei , und bist, kannst du die Änderung einfach durchführen. Sag mit nur bei bescheid, dass ich das nicht einfach überschreibe, wenn ich das nächste oder übernächste Update der Episondenbeschreibung mache. Danke im Voraus. Gruß--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:00, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Personendaten Eine Frage: Kann man die Vorlage:Personendaten nur nutzen, wenn man das komplette Geburtsdatum kennt oder wie könnte man z.B. 03. April 19.., oder 1954 s. Diane Carey darstellen ? -Zwerch (Diskussion) 11:06, 7. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Equinox Da Du dich ja sehr gut bei den Darstellern auskennst habe ich eine Frage: Im Artikel zu den beiden Equinox-Episoden müsste doch eigentlich bei Robert Picardo noch stehen, dass er auch das MHN der Equinox darstellt, oder ? .Zwerch (Diskussion) 08:16, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Administrator Mal eine Frage, ich weiß du hast in deinem Profil geschrieben du bist zurück gekommen um einfach zu schreiben fernab aller überschweifenden Diskussionen, ich würde dich trotzdem wieder als Admin vorschlagen, erstens deine Arbeit hier weiter hin super und außerdem hast du dann wieder die Adminrechte kanst z.B. wieder selbst Artikel löschen usw. Also wenn du magst schlag ich dich gern vor, der Rest ist doch eh nur eine Formsache. --Klossi (Diskussion) 19:46, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Ok das versteh ich völlig, wollte dich nominieren weil du es echt verdient hast. --Klossi (Diskussion) 09:27, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Tom Paris Hey ich sehe du passt gerade die HGIs bei den Hauptfiguren an. Ich habe Tom Paris ja momentan noch in Arbeit gesetzt, aber wenn du magst kannst du natürlich auch hier die HGI anpassen. --Klossi (Diskussion) 15:41, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Tom Paris - Portrait-Sammlung Sorry hatte in den letzten Tagen wenig Zeit da mein Internet zu hause im Moment nicht funktioniert. Muss erstmal sagen finde deine Idee mit der Portrait-Sammlung echt großartig und darf ich dir noch was vorschlagen? Bau doch bei den Hauptfiguren noch Portraits aus allen Kinofilmen ein. Bei Riker zb da ist zwar ein Bild aus allen Staffeln aber nur ein Bild aus dem dem zehnten Kinofilm. Dann währe die Liste wirklich vollständig. Und darf ich dich noch um etwas bitten, kannst du mal bei den Hauptfiguren nochmals die Portraits aus den alternativen Zeitlinien hochladen, damit auch wirklich alles einheitlich ist?--Klossi (Diskussion) 10:22, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Personen-Sidebar Ich hatte gestern mal angefangen die Vorlage:Personen-Sidebars von zu vergleichen. -Übrigens hoffe ich das ich den Artikel über Jonathan Archer in den Zustand mit deiner Bearbeitung der Portraits wieder so hingekriegt habe wie er war. (Ich hatte da zwischenzeitlich was gelöscht irgendwie).- Bei der Bearbeitung sind mir so einige Fragen gekommen. Ich hoffe Du kannst mir dabei weiterhelfen. Für welche Personen sollen überhaupt Sidebars erstellt werden. Ich erinnere mich an irgendeine Diskussion, dass das nicht überall gewünscht wird. Nun zur Sidebar selbst: 1. Wozu gibt es dort zweimal Bild und Bildbeschreibung. 2. Wozu gibt es überhaupt Bildbeschreibung (Im Artikel erscheint das ja nirgendwo in der Sidebar). 3. Wozu gibt es Familienname (Wenn überhaupt sollte das eher Geburtsname heissen, z.B. für menschliche Frauen die verheiratet sind und noch den Namen des Mannes annehmen oder auch -im 24.Jahrhundert- umgekehrt. 4. Im Abschnitt Lebenslauf würde ich für die Reihenfolge Geburt, Karriere, Tod plädieren. 5. Ich habe in der Sidebar auch schon Links für z.B. Spitzname, Rang, Spezies usw. gesetzt. Ist das richtig oder bringt das die ganzen Artikel durcheinander wegen etwaigen Doppellinks. Schau Dir das alles im Artikel zu Jonathan Archer einmal an. Vielleicht kann man ja auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen, dann würde ich auch gerne die Überarbeitung übernehmen wollen. Vielen Dank jetzt schon für Deine Zeit. P.S. Ich finde Deine Bearbeitungen hervorragend. Da hat alles Sinn und Verstand. Das macht Lust dabei zu helfen MA zu bearbeiten. -Zwerch (Diskussion) 10:21, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Icheb Hi ich fange gerade an den Artikel Icheb etwas zu überarbeiten und brauche dazu deine Hilfe. Kannst du das Bild Datei:Icheb als Borg.jpg im richtigen Format hochladen und ich brauche noch ein Bild von Icheb aus der sechsten Staffel von Voy da ich auch hier eine Chronologie mit Bildern einfügen will. PS ich finde diese Idee mit der Chronologie und den Bildern dazu einfach nur genial. --Klossi (Diskussion) 13:28, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Schon erledigt.--Klossi (Diskussion) 13:58, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Wollte dich eh gerade dazu anschreiben das Bild war ursprünglich falsch Beschriftet und mit 2377 angegeben, hab das schon korrigiert und benötige jetzt ein Bild aus der siebten Staffel. --Klossi (Diskussion) 16:59, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Danke habs schon verschoben und das Bild im Artikel untergebracht.--Klossi (Diskussion) 17:10, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Diskussion:Torias Dax Hi, nicht so ernst nehmen, okay? Beste Grüße--Bravomike (Diskussion) 21:46, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Keine Sorge! Langsam gewöhn' ich mich dran, dass das Betriebsklima - ganz gleich ob im realen Büroalltag oder im virtuellen Leben - rauer wird ;) Wobei ich mir da nicht so sicher wäre, dass ich der einzige gewesen sein könnte, der diese besagte Diskussion zu ‚ernst‘ genommen hat ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 13:07, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ja, wir alle sollten uns das wohl manchmal sagen. Einfach mal tief durchatmen… Ich hoffe, ich denke in Zukunft immer daran :-) --Bravomike (Diskussion) 18:33, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Odo Darf ich dich noch um was bitten, kannst du mir ein Portrait von Odo aus der Folge für die Chronologie hochladen, denn dann haben wir noch ein Bild von Odo aus dem Jahr 2365 während seiner Zeit auf Terok Nor. --Klossi (Diskussion) 10:18, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Danke kümmer mich um Odo.--Klossi (Diskussion) 11:20, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen In Deinen Vorlagen hat sich ein großer Fehler eingeschlichen der sich leider dadurch in die Artikel über Star-Trek-Schauspieler fortgesetzt hat. Du hast nämlich "TV-Serien Gastaufritte" geschrieben statt "Gastauf(t)ritte". Und nun? -Zwerch (Diskussion) 13:15, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Re:Vorlagen / Jahreszahlen Erst mal vielen Dank für die Bearbeitung der Schauspieler-Artikel vom letzten Sonntag. Ja, es sieht so aus als ob alle "freien" Artikel daraufhin geändert worden sind. Bei der Bearbeitung waren dir einige Fragen zu meiner Bearbeitung eingefallen. Ich möchte versuchen sie hiermit zu beantworten. Ich hatte die Artikel aus der Liste "Fehlende Themen" heraus erstellt. Vielleicht waren es etwas zuviele, um sie so wie einige andere dieser Art zu erstellen. Jetzt habe ich aber begonnen gemäß dieser Vorgaben nachzuarbeiten. Aus diesem Grund werde ich auch die "InArbeit"-Schilder erst mal so lassen und mich Stück für Stück vorarbeiten. Ich hatte die Schilder auch zuerst nur aus dem Grund eingesellt, weil es mir manchmal etwas zu schnell geht, dass Artikel geändert werden, obwohl die Absicht des Bearbeiters vielleicht aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen werden. Natürlich ist mir aber auch klar das kein Artikel "mir" gehört. Aber ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in manche Bearbeiter ist durchaus angebracht finde ich. So wie bei deinen Bearbeitungen der "Synchron-Artikel". Da vertraut man dir auch uneingeschränkt. Zu meiner Bearbeitung gehören auch wieder die Jahreszahlen. Diese waren mir im Hintergrund der Erstellung der Artikel nicht so wichtig. Ich werde also nach und nach diese Artikel verbessern. Ich bitte nur mir dabei Zeit zu geben. Vielleicht würde ja ein Hinweis auf mein Projekt auf meiner Seite helfen.? So etwas mache ja manche hier. Im Übrigen ist das nur eine allgemeine Antwort und keinesfalls eine Kritik an Dir. So: Nach dieser Sache hätte ich nun gerne wieder deine fachliche Kompetenz angesprochen. 1. Inwieweit kann man der Internet Movie Database trauen: Dort sind einige Filme anders deklariert (Film als TV-Film). Wenn das dort 100% stimmt würde ich das dann entsprechend ändern. 2. Wie soll bei den TV-Serien verfahren werden. Die Gaststars alle aufzählen -was eine ziemlich lange Liste werden könnte- oder jeweils nur die mit den Star-Trek-Schauspielern in einer Folge der Serie zusammen gspielt haben -was wiederum eine ziemliche Aufgabe darstellt- . Ich hoffe auf deine Antwort. -Zwerch (Diskussion) 19:28, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Filme Erstmal vielen Dank für Deine letzten und wie immer kompetenten Antworten auf obige Fragen. Jetzt möchte ich Dich bitten die nachfolgenden Filme bei IMDB nachzuschauen um mir zu sagen, wie die Namen hier bei MA eingetragen werden sollen: -"Der große Blonde mit dem roten Schuh" oder "Der Verrückte mit dem Geigenkasten" (aus dem Artikel über David L. Lander), lt imdb="Der Verrückte mit dem Geigenkasten" -"Drei auf dem Highway - Three for the Road" oder "Three for the Road" (aus Sally Kellerman), lt. imdb="Three for the Road" -"Sweet 16 - Liebe altert nicht" oder "Seventeen Again" (aus Tahj D. Mowry), lt. imdb="Seventeen Again" -"The Thacker Case" oder "The Coverup" (aus Patti Yasutake), lt. imdb="The Coverup" Ich wäre dafür die Filme so bei MA einzufügen wie sie bei IMDB heissen (z.B. "Three for the Road", "Seventeen Again" und "The Coverup"), aber da gerade die drei letztgenannten Filme von dir in die Artikel eingefügt wurden, hattest Du vielleicht eine andere Idee. Oder haben sich seit Deinen Einträgen nur bei IMDB die Namen geändert. Außerdem kann ich folgende Filme nicht bei IMDB finden: -"Doppelagent" aus Judith Jones entnommen, da unter TV-Film 1987, -"Pornstar" aus Diora Baird und Scottie Thompson entnommen, da unter Film 2009. Die Artikel wurden auch von Dir bearbeitet. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich verständlich ausgedrückt, sonst einfach nachfragen. P.S. Hast auch Zeit dafür, denn jetzt mach ich erstmal bissl "Urlaub" von MA. Gruß. -Zwerch (Diskussion) 09:58, 25. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Änderung von Synchronsprechern Heute gab es zwei Änderungen an den Artikeln Der Wille und Charakterelemente. Dort wurde als Synchronsprecher des Computers jeweils Margot Rothweiler durch Regine Albrecht ersetzt. Du hast dich ja in der Vergangenheit mehrfach mit den Synchronsprechern auseinandergesetzt, der IP-Nutzer hat keine Quelle angegeben und die Änderungen einfach so eingetragen, kann da was dran sein, sagen deine Quelle da dasselbe aus? --D47h0r Talk 18:23, 1. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Re: Reed Wow hatte die Folge heute erst gesehen mir ist das nicht aufgefallen mit den Satz, aber danke für die info ändere das ganze sofort.--Klossi (Diskussion) 19:01, 7. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Kannst du bitte mal Datei:Reed 2165.jpg und Datei:Soval in einer alternativen Zeitlinie.jpg in einen ordentlichen Format hochladen du machst das immer so schön einheitlich :)--Klossi (Diskussion) 19:14, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke schön--Klossi (Diskussion) 19:19, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Kirk Du ich bräuchte mal wieder deine Hilfe, könntest du mir mal bitte ein Porträt von Kirk aus dem Jahr 2265 aus der Folge, Die Spitze des Eisberges hochladen. --Klossi (Diskussion) 08:33, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hatte ich eh dann vor, danke für deine Hilfe.--Klossi (Diskussion) 08:48, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Mein Bester ich bräuchte nochmals deine Hilfe könntest du mir dieses http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/generationshd/generationshd1912.jpg Bild als Portrait hochladen möchte noch ein Bild von Kirk aus dem Jahr 2371. --Klossi (Diskussion) 09:29, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Vielen Dank --Klossi (Diskussion) 09:36, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Fizzbin Junkie Hab mal 'ne Frage: Warum hast du Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) 2371 in Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (2371) verschoben? --89.0.50.144 :Und auch alle anderen außer Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) 2370? --89.0.50.144 Kurze Angabe der Logbücher Hallo Fizzbin-Junkie, habe jetzt erst gesehen, dass du in den Listen der Logbücher nach Jahren nur noch die Jahreszahl angibst. Da habe ich bei einer Liste deine Arbeit wohl unbeabsichtigt wieder rückgängig gemacht. --D47h0r Talk 15:31, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Lang- und Kurzfassungen Achtung!!! Du bearbeitest z. Zt. die neuen Strukturen der Voyager-Episoden. In den Kategorien steht aber noch u.a. "Brauche Kurzfassung (DS9)". -93.196.22.195 17:28, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Danke! Hab vergessen meine Kopiervorlage zu ändern. Werd's gleich sofort anpassen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:31, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bitte um Kommentar Hi, Ich möchte dich bitten das hier zu kommentieren. lg 17:25, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Schauspieler Hallo Fizzbin-Junkie, ich hoffe mal wieder auf deine weisen Ratschläge. Ich hatte mich zuletzt (s. hier) u.a. mit den Schauspieler-Artikeln beschäftigt. Dazu habe ich für mich persönlich zu allen Folgen von Star Trek: The Original Series ganz bzw. für die dritte Staffel und die Filme nur teilweise die Artikel erstellt. Am Ende der Bearbeitung hatte ich über das Forum gehofft (s. hier) eine Abstimmung zu erreichen um meine Arbeit aus dem stillen Kämmerlein in MA zu übertragen. Leider hatte sich ausser Cid Highwind keiner weiter zu meinem Vorschlag geäussert, :( was mich bis jetzt davon abgehalten hatte etwas bei MA zu machen. Um aber meine Arbeit nicht ganz verstauben zu lassen, habe ich mich jetzt entschlossen meinen Vorschlag zu überarbeiten. Dazu stelle ich dir von Zeit zu Zeit etliche Fragen ;). Hier geht's los: In wie weit bezieht sich die Vorlage:realworld auf das Lemma eines Artikels. Eigentlich müsste das Lemma sich doch auf z.B. die Credits beziehen und nicht auf den richtigen Namen des Schauspielers. Wobei das sowieso schwierig sein dürfte bei Schauspielern den richtigen Namen (z.B. aus der IMDB, Wikipedia etc.) zu finden. Denn mal heisst einer so, dann wieder anders. So müsste doch z.B. IMDB=Karl Held zu MA=Christopher Held werden. Eben wie er in den Credits angegeben wird. Wo ich gerade bei den Credits bin: Woher -außer aus der IMDB- nimmt man die Lemma von Schauspielern die nicht in den Credits stehen: So müsste nach meiner Meinung der Artikel Edward Madden zu Ed Madden verschoben werden -wobei Edward Madden als Weiterleitung bestehen bleibt-, da er nach IMDB in Der Käfig unter Ed Madden -nur eben nicht in den Credits genannt- und später in Kirk : 2 = ? in den Credits unter Edward Madden aufgeführt ist. Weiterhin dazu: Folgendes müsste nach meiner Meinung diesen Lemma erhalten: Charles Macaulay (1. Auftritt: Landru und die Ewigkeit =Charles Macaulay, 2. Auftritt: Der Wolf im Schafspelz =Charles Macauley. Wobei auch hier Charles Macauley als Weiterleitung existieren sollte. Das waren meine ersten Fragen. Ich hoffe Du kannst mir wie gewohnt weiterhelfen und habe mich einigermaßen klar ausgedrückt. P.S. Ich hatte mir auch schon mal Gedanken zu den Hauptdarstellern gemacht -natürlich lange nicht so ausgeklügelt wie Du- und werde daher mal die Filmographien erweitern. -Gruß Zwerch (Diskussion) 15:33, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Erstmal vielen Dank für Deine Antwort hierauf. Außerdem habe ich mit Interesse Deine Bearbeitungen der letzten Tage und Wochen zum selben Thema verfolgt. Allerdings kann ich so richtig kein System erkennen, wenn man z.B. die letzten Bearbeitungen zu Stephanie Beacham, Elizabeth Rogers, Gregory Wagrowski und Warren Munson ansieht, was die Einfügung der Filmografie betrifft. Mal ist es Text mit Filmografie-Auszug, dann wieder nur Text und dann wieder nur Filmografie-Auszug. Wie ich schon oben schrieb habe ich ja bereits bis zur dritten Staffel von TOS die Filmografien feritg und möchte jetzt wenigstens die einfließen lassen, ohne mich um das andere Drumherum zu kümmern. Das wäre doch in aller Interesse. Vielleicht einmal an einem neuen Beispiel festgemacht. Wie möchtest Du z.B. die Filmografie von Jeffrey Hunter haben? -Zwerch (Diskussion) 16:46, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Glanz des Ruhms Hallo, Fizzbin-Junkie, wollte dir nur kurz mitteilen, dass die Arbeit an beendet ist und du den Artikel anpassen kannst, wenn du willst.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 10:29, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ah, das Warten hat ein Ende :-D Das ist die einzige Episode, die noch fehlte ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 10:36, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC)